thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Xander Xray
Xander Xray is the fifth tribute ever to be created by Elvaly. Suffering from schizoid personality disorder, having an urge to kill, being smart and intelligent as well as physically fit Xander Xray might be the unlikely young tribute who will make it in the Games – after all it is a game after his taste! Early Life Xander’s story begins with a six-year-old boy waking up in the district 3 hospital. Under his arm on his left side is a long scar and his mind has been emptied for memories. The doctors had no explanation to the boy’s memory lost or to what caused the scar. Neigher could they identify the boy. Therefore, he was given the name Xander Xray as a joke but the boy came to believe that was his real name and kept it. Xander was later adopted by a local engineer and came to live with him and his biological daughter. The wife of the engineer had died a few years before so it was just the three of them. For unknown reasons Xander developed an urge to kill. In the beginning it was just birds but then it became cats and dogs. His adoptive father found out and made a set of very strict rules in order to protect Xander from being found out and arrested by the Capitol. Xander lived after the rules from that day on. At the age of 14 both Xander’s adoptive father and sister died in a riot towards the Capitol. Having murderous tendentious Xander thought it might be for the best if he entered the Games and satisfied his needs for killing. Being a smart kid he knew he would either be killed and thereby never being abel to harm anyone ever again OR win the Games which would grant him immunity and access to the Capitol – his family’s killers – and revenge. Strategies Interview Angle Being creepily good at hiding his true killer personality Xander will present himself as an everyday guy – but maybe being a bit too casual about the entire “young people killing each other as a part of a game”. Alliance Xander would prefer doing his killing on his own. Anyhow he could team up with one other tribute if this tribute either shares his passion for killing or reminds him of his late sister. Bloodbath Strategy Trusting himself enough to find water and food in the Arena as well as manufacture weapons out of wood and stones, Xander would take off away from the Cornucopia right away. This would make him look like a coward in the eyes of the Careers which he could use to his advantage later on and give him a jump ahead of the others in finding food, water and shelter. Games Strategy Finding a hideout from where he can still keep and eye with his surroundings – and also the Cornucopia if possible. Doing the day Xander will hideout making plans and weapons as well as keeping an eye on the other tributes. Hiding in the darkness of the night Xander will go hunting tributes one after one as well as bring back food and water with him back to the hideout. He will be careful not to leave any traces that could lead other tributes to his hideout. He knows his hideout makes him vulnerable but is willing to take the risk. Physical Appearance Xander is physically fit. He maintains an exercise routine. In District 3 he could be seen jogging on treadmills, using stationary bikes, and jogging in the streets. Keeping himself in shape is important for two reasons: # He must maintain the facade that everybody around him sees as an everyday guy. # In order to survive the Games he has to enable himself to overpower most of his victims, who could otherwise overpower him. He needs to have a structured, athletic physique, especially if he needs to chase someone. Under his arm on his left side is a long scar, which he received as a child. He also has a scar on his right shoulder. Personality Xander suffers from schizoid personality disorder. Xander seems to consider himself emotionally separated from humanity. He often referrers to "humans" as if he is not one of them. Xander makes frequent references to an internal feeling of emptiness. In his childhood, this lead to many attempts to "feel alive". Xander claims to have no feelings or conscience. He thinks his emotional responses are part of a well-rehearsed act to conceal his true nature. He has no interest in romance or more. There are chinks in Xander's emotional armour. He acknowledges loyalty to his family, particularly to his adoptive father and adoptive sister. When he lost both of them in a riot towards the Capitol, he became emotionally desolate and he even volunteered as tribute to prevent himself from "harming" others around him. Relationships "If I were capable of love, how I would have loved Her." Xander’s sister was his adoptive father’s biological daughter and the only one who was always there to "enlighten" Xander's human side. Just like her father had. Gallery Xander Xray.png __NOEDITSECTION__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Males Category:District 3 Category:Tributes Category:14 year olds Category:Characters Category:Elvaly's Tributes Category:Elvaly Category:Volunteer